Il suffit de vingt secondes pour changer les choses
by Delasya
Summary: Harry vient de tuer Voldemort et il entreprend de faire sa septième année à Poudlard. Pendant cette guerre, Harry sauve de nombreuses vies, comme celle d'un certain Drago Malefoy. Cet acte va tout changer, dans la vie de l'un comme de l'autre... HP/DM


Je passais mon temps à l'observer, chaque minute, chaque seconde de ma misérable vie, je l'observais. Voilà à quoi j'en étais réduis depuis qu'il avait frôler la mort d'un peu trop près pour sauver ma peau, pourquoi l'avait-il fait d'abord ? N'était-il pas censé me détester ? Cet abruti aux yeux un peu trop verts et aux cheveux désordonnés.

Je le détestais, bien plus fort que je ne l'avais jamais haï, pour ce qu'il m'avait fait, pour les battements étranges que faisait mon cœur lorsqu'il m'approchait d'un peu trop près, je l'abhorrais encore plus pour m'avoir sauvé la vie et avoir fait de moi ce que j'étais à présent, un être dépendant du bon vouloir d'une seule et même personne, de lui.

Je l'exécrais depuis bien trop longtemps pour n'avoir ne serait-ce qu'une pensée positive à son égard, et pourtant... Pourtant mon cœur continuait de me faire mal lorsque le Sauveur me lançait un regard noir auquel je répondais plus par habitude que par envie, il continuait de battre fort lorsque j'entendais cet abruti rire aux éclats avec ses pitoyables fréquentations et il continuait de me pousser à agir, me soufflait de tout avouer à l'objet de mes tourments. Mais je n'en faisais rien, mon estime de moi était certes anéantie mais ma réputation restait intacte, je devais faire en sorte qu'elle le reste. Mon père ne voudrait plus entendre parler de moi après un tel affront et ma mère serait terriblement déçue. Je ne devais pas me laisser aller, j'étais un Malefoy digne et fier, déjà promis à un mariage et de surcroît, un homme.

Cela faisait plusieurs semaines que je ne cessais de me répéter qu'il fallait que j'oublie tout cela, que je le détestais de plus en plus parce que ce que je ressentais s'amplifiait considérablement, je n'en dormais plus. C'est pourquoi, après trois mois à peser le pour et le contre, je décidai d'y remédier une bonne fois pour toute, sans penser aux conséquences de mes actes.

Je me levai de la table des Serpentards avec tout le courage que je n'avais pas et me dirigeai vers celle des Gryffondors. Une fois à la hauteur de celui qui hantait mes pensées plus que nécessaire je pris ma voix la plus cassante et lui ordonnai de me suivre. Je le voyais hésiter, mais, après quelques secondes, il se leva, emporté par sa curiosité de stupide Gryffondor.

Je m'apprêtai à tourner le dos et à l'enjoindre de me suivre lorsque je vis ses deux acolytes se lever à leur tour.

« Seul » ajoutai-je d'un ton glacial.

D'un signe de main il les rassura et me suivi, laissant tout de même une distance de sécurité plus que respectable entre nous.

Je marchai le long de plusieurs couloirs, toujours suivi de Potter, avant d'arriver dans un coin reculé de Poudlard où il n'y avait pas l'ombre d'une chauve-souris. Inspirant et expirant le plus calmement possible, je me tournai et lui fis face. Il était là, immobile, me fixant d'un air interrogateur, qu'allais-je bien pouvoir lui dire ? Plusieurs minutes passèrent ainsi, aucun de nous ne parlait, lui, attendant que je me décide à parler, moi, réfléchissant à la meilleure façon de me sortir de cette impasse. Le Gryffon ne tint cependant pas plus longtemps.

« Ecoute Malefoy, soit tu me dis pourquoi tu voulais me parler, soit je m'en vais, je n'ai pas que ça à faire ! »

Je plongeai alors mes yeux dans les siens et rien ne voulut sortir de ma gorge, je ne pouvais pas le lui dire, c'était trop humiliant.

Soupirant, il se retourna et commença à s'en aller.

Réalisant soudain que je perdais l'une des rares chances que mon cauchemar quotidien cesse, je m'élançai à sa poursuite.

Le reste se passa bien trop vite pour que je ne réalise vraiment ce que j'étais en train de faire. J'attrapai le poignet de Potter et l'obligeai à me faire face, je l'envoyai contre le mur le plus proche et, sans attendre sa permission, m'approchai de lui et commis l'irréparable, je l'embrassai.

Mon masque venait de tomber, mon orgueil en prenait un coup, mais mon cœur, lui, chantait sans retenue. Je continuai de m'accaparer la bouche de ce qui fut longtemps mon pire ennemi, je ne voulais pas le laisser partir, mais surtout, j'avais peur de sa réaction une fois le baiser terminé. Malheureusement pour moi, ce moment arriva bien vite, comprenant ce que j'étais en train de faire, Potter me repoussa et me regarda avec un air totalement ahuri. Je baissai la tête, m'apprêtant à recevoir un coup, mais rien ne vint. Surpris, je relevai mes yeux métalliques et les plantai dans ceux émeraudes de l'Elu. Ce dernier ouvrit la bouche et, reprenant un peu contenance, me demanda :

« Pourquoi as tu fais ça ? »

Que devais-je répondre ? Je ne savais pas moi-même la raison de ce comportement.

« Je ne sais pas...  
>_Tu ne sais pas ?<br>_Non.  
>_Alors moi je crois savoir. »<p>

Je levai un sourcil, attendant la suite de sa phrase.

Il sourit et s'avança, comblant l'espace qu'il avait instauré quelques instants plus tôt.

« Je crois que tu es atteints d'une maladie très peu connue chez les Malefoy. »

Et souriant d'avantage il colla ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je ne savais plus quoi faire, écouter ma raison qui me hurlait de m'enfuir en courant pour sauver le peu d'honneur qui me restait ou bien écouter mon cœur et rester là.

Je répondis au baiser du Sauveur et écoutai, pour la première fois de ma vie, autre chose que les conseils de mon père. Moi, Drago Malefoy, embrassais sans retenue l'objet de mes désirs, Harry Potter.

Le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ignore...


End file.
